The present invention relates to a combination electric connector, and more particularly to such a combination electric connector, which comprises a socket unit for receiving any of a variety of electric plugs, and a plug unit fastened to the socket unit for connection to any of a variety of electric socket.
Regular electric plugs and electric sockets commonly include a two-wire system and a three-wire system. A two-wire system electric plug or electric socket does not have a grounding terminal. A three-wire system electric plug cannot be installed in a two-wire system electric socket. When installing a three-wire system electric plug in a two-wire system electric socket, an adapter shall be used. FIG. 16 shows an electric plug adapter 92 used with a three-wire electric plug 9. The three-wire electric plug 9 comprises two metal blades and a grounding prong. The electric plug adapter 92 comprises three receiving holes at the backside for receiving the metal blades and grounding prong of the three-wire electric plug 9, and two metal blades at the front side for connection to an electric socket. Because the electric plug adapter 92 is made subject to a particularly design of three-wire system electric plug, it cannot fit different electric plugs.